After Clean Slate
by F86Sabre53
Summary: So what happened after the Kim Possible episode, "Clean Slate"? Here's one possibility. Disclaimer: all the characters from the tv show Kim Possible belong to Disney.


After Clean Slate

A/N: This takes place the day after the episode, "Clean Slate." This is also my first Kim Possible fanfic I've ever posted.

* * *

It has been a day since Kim Possible got all her memories back and was sitting in the park with her best friend boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. The two were snuggled up against a tree and smiling. _"It's great to have, KP, back,"_ Ron thought to himself. _"I was starting to think that I was never gonna get to do this again."_

Then, he just realized something he forgot. _"Oh man, there's something I need to get off my chest."_

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron?" Kim answered.

"I'm so glad to have you back," he said. "I thought I lost you, the KP who loved me more than a friend."

"Ron, is everything okay?" Kim asked with concern.

"Oh, yes," Ron said. "It's just that…I am glad to have you back."

"I'm so glad to be back too," Kim said.

The two then shared a kiss.

After pulling away, Ron said, "I was starting to think I'd never get to do that again."

"Me neither," Kim added.

Ron soon realized something else, "oh, I just remembered."

"What?"

"I got you something for our halfa…halfa…"

"Halfaversery?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Sort of."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "sort of?"

"While you remembered everything but us being a couple I've spent every hour of every day and night trying to find ways of restoring your memories of our relationship."

"You, what?" Kim asked shocked. "Did you say, every hour of every day and night?"

Ron nodded, "yup, I had the worst case of insomnia ever."

Kim was shocked, "oh Ron, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. Had Dad put memories of you and me as a couple into that video you probably would've slept better at night. But instead, he put the entire 'Captain Constellation' series in that video."

Ron nodded, "Yeah I know. I had thoughts of saying something to him but I was afraid he would threaten me with a black hole."

Kim rolled her eyes, "what a guy my dad is."

"I got you something that would help you remember us being boyfriend and girlfriend. But by the time it arrived in the mail you had already gotten all your memories back."

"I'm so sorry about that Ron," Kim said putting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I brought it here with me to give to you," Ron said.

Kim brightened up, "you did?"

Ron nodded, "yup." Ron pulled out a small rectangular box and held it out to his girlfriend. Kim opened the box and what she saw made her smile. It was a gold heart shaped locket with a heart shaped emerald in the center. The locket also had the words, "Out there, in here" engraved on the front.

"Ron, it's beautiful," Kim commented as a tear came down her cheek.

"Open it," Ron said.

Kim did just that and noticed that there were the words, "KP & RS, together forever" engraved on one side. Kim soon noticed a picture of herself and Ron at their Junior Prom suddenly appeared on the other side. Kim was confused as to how the picture suddenly appeared, until, it changed into another picture of the two. It was a picture of them on their first date after prom.

"The locket is also a cyber scrapbook with pictures of us as a couple," Ron pointed out.

"Ron, this is wonderful," Kim said, trying not to cry. She then closed the locket and lifted her hair as Ron took the locket out of the box and placed the chain around his girlfriend's neck. After it was in place, Kim turned around and kissed her boyfriend.

After breaking the kiss, he added, "there's more."

"More?" Kim asked.

"Press the heart shaped emerald in the center," Ron said.

When Kim pressed the emerald a familiar song began playing, it was "Could It Be". Kim started to tear up again as Ron said, "It's also a music box. Would you like to dance with me?"

Kim nodded, "I do."

They both got up and took each other's hands and started dancing like they did at prom. During the dance, they passionately kissed.

After the song ended they sat back down and Kim asked, "Ron, you know how on that train I said that I thought that I loved you?"

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"I don't think I love you," Kim said. Ron's heart sank until what Kim said next. "I know that I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone."

Ron smiled, "I love you too, KP."


End file.
